Noble Player
by Enchanted Evangeline
Summary: SEQUEL to All the Interesting Men! Aly is a Player AND a spy and on a mission to Maren along with Braden, Neal, Kel, Dom and the other Players...many adventures as well as humor from our fav characters!
1. I

A/N: Ok, this is the sequel to ALL THE INTERESTING MEN! So, for those of you who haven't read it yet...maybe you should. But I'll give you a recap right now...

This is an AU to _Trickster's Choice _and _Trickster's Queen_, so Nawat is not in this story, nor will he ever be; for all I know, he could still be a crow. So don't complain to me about Nawat being missing. Aly is now a Spy/Player...she and Braden, Aliya, Chris and Ronnie are both spies and Players who are traveling with the rest of the Players, Neal, Kel and Dom to Maren where they will be performing and keeping an eye on the Royal Family. Alanna was very reluctant to allow Aly to do this, but Jon, the good King that he is, ordered that Aly should _finally_ be allowed to do what she wants in life, and she is therefore the very first noble Player. Kel and Dom are courting and very much in love, and Aly and Prince Roald persuaded Jon, George, Myles and Raoul to permit Neal, Kel, Dom and his squad to accompany the Players. Braden and Aly are _finally_ courting as well, and Aly thinks he is the most interesting out of all of her previous beaus. Both Alanna and George are hoping that she keeps Braden for a while. Aliya and Alan are courting, but are (obviously) taking some time off while she's on her journey. We begin this story as Aly and company are on their journey to Maren.

If anyone wants a list of charaters and who they are, email me and I can write one out for you, otherwise, you're on your own!

ENJOY!

7272727272

The brisk wind whipped at her strawberry-blonde hair, and she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. She looked over at the man next to her, and followed his gaze. The sun was finally setting, and half a mile in front of them was a gate - the gate to the first village her party would stop at.

Kel's sparrows and Daine's hawk friends cawed and chirped as they flew in circles around the party. There was still chatter going on; Kel and Dom teased Neal who tried in vain to defend himself; Chris and Rhys brainstormed over new pieces or ideas for more small performances; Aliya and Ronnie chatted about nothing in general, and Ivy told stories of knights defeating spidrens to her children. Aly smiled. This was how life should be lived - riding along with friends and talking about nothing important and not worrying about what was to come. It was simple like this, and she knew she should cherish these moments...once they got to Maren, nothing would be simple.

The group approached the gate and Kel waved a hand to signal for everyone to stop. "Who are you and what us your business?" a burly man who stood next to the rickety gate asked, almost sleepily.

"We're travelers on our way to Maren," she leaned in and whispered, "our rooms at the inn have already been reserved."

"Ah, yes, of course. The Players I presume?"

Kel nodded. The man smiled a toothless smile, and pushed the gate open. It was a large village just off the Great Road East, but most villages now had gates to help keep spidrens and other immortals out.

Kel signaled for the group to continue, and they soon stopped outside the fairly large inn. "Wait here while we go get the keys." Kel and Dom dismounted and went inside to talk to the owner of the inn.

Aly dismounted and handed Azure to a stable boy. She saw that Neal looked forlorn and nudged his arm playfully. "Miss Yuki, or disgusted to think that Kel and Dom will be sharing a room?"

Neal's green eyes widened in disgust and moaned, "Why did you have to remind me?"

Aly laughed, and smiled sweetly. "Who are you rooming with then, Meathead?"

He shuddered at the nickname. "You too?" She nodded, her hazel-green eyes dancing and he sighed. "Chris I believe." He thought for a moment, "Then who is Braden-"

"Keys!" Kel and Dom reemerged from the inn and started to hand out keys to pairs (except for the men of the Own who had 3 or 4 to a room). She handed out the keys while Dom called out pairs.

"Neal, Chris; Aliya, Ronnie; Morgan, Ivy, Nari and Donovan, don't worry you guys have the larger room; Theo and Rhys; Aly and Braden."

Aly grabbed the key out of Kel's hand and tried to get to Braden before Neal got to her. She took Braden's hand before he saw her, and dragged him inside. "Slow down, Anne."

"Neal..." she whispered, and was amused to feel Braden's hand squeeze her own tighter as _he_ began to practically drag her up the stairs. She fumbled with the key, but finally opened the door to their room-

A small room.

With one small bed.

She took a step in, Braden right behind her. She immediately took off her cloak, sweater and boots when she heard him gulp; he must have taken in the room and the one, small bed. She turned around to face him and shut door closed with her foot. She looked into his eyes; they were the normal stormy grey, but they also looked scared. Aly took his hands in hers and asked softly, "What?"

"They, they must have given us the wrong room, this room is too small and the bed..." he paused, looking frantically around the room.

Aly began to worry, what was so wrong with them sharing a bed? They loved each other, they had admitted to each other only nights before. So what was the problem? "Braden, this is our room. Why are you so scared?" She stood on her toes and weaved her hands through his jet black, unkempt hair. She closed her eyes briefly, and when she reopened them Braden let out a soft gasp.

"Anne..." She smiled wickedly. That always got him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and attempted to slide his cloak off his broad shoulders. They broke apart quickly and Braden took off his cloak and his own sweater before slipping off his boots. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her jawbone. She found the edge of his shirt, and slipped her hands up it so they were dragging around on his bare chest. She felt him shiver slightly and she backed up into the bed. He kissed her again, this time more aggressively, and they fell onto the bed on their sides.

Braden pulled back, much to Aly's dismay. "We should go eat..." he ran a hand through his hair, and averted his eyes from her own emerald ones. "Could you change your eyes back to their normal hue?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Braden, something's wrong." She adjusted her Sight and saw that he was planning on lying to her. "And don't lie." He let out a breath as her finger caressed his cheek. "You know I love you."

"I know," he whispered.

"You know when we get to Maren we won't be able to see each other that often. I have to be able to flirt with the princes and become friends with the princesses to get inside information..."

Braden's grip on her waist tightened slightly. "I know."

"So what's wrong with this room?" He finally met her eyes with her own, and she knew what was wrong. She frowned slightly. "Come on, let's go eat." She sat up and put her boots back on when there was a knock on their door."

Braden opened it. A servant man was standing their with their bags. Braden thanked him and put the bags in one corner before putting his own boots back on. He kissed Aly quickly on the cheek before they left the room to go downstairs to see what was for dinner.

Her mind was elsewhere when Aliya poked her side. "Aly!" she hissed.

She snapped back to attention. "What?"

Aliya rolled her eyes and nodded her head in the direction of Neal. "Oh. He's not too happy that Braden and I are sharing a room."

Aliya's eyes widened. "Oh! Well _should_ he be concerned?"

Aly's small smiled faltered. "No. We love each other, but I think Braden's scared or something..."

Aliya patted her friend's hand. "Do you want to?"

Aly shrugged and looked at her food. "I wouldn't mind."

"Hm." Aliya nodded and Aly straightened up.

"Why am I getting so worried about this?" She put down her fork, deciding she was done with her pie and big Aliya goodnight. She walked over to Neal and whispered in his ear, "You have nothing to worry about, _Father_. We'll behave ourselves," and before she could see his reaction, she left the dining room and walked up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door and went to the bathroom where she turned on the water and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the tub and let the warm water clear her senses before taking the soap and scrubbing her body and hair. She stepped out of the tub and toweled off before going back into the main room. She walked over to the corner, but not before bumping head-on into Braden.

He caught her before she fell back, but not before her towel slipped off entirely. She stood up, not realizing this until Braden took in a sharp breath. She looked up and saw his eyes taking her in. She quickly bent down and picked up her towel and tried frantically to cover herself up, but a strong, tanned hand gently took her arm. She looked up into his eyes; her cheeks were slightly flushed, her hair still damp. He took both her hands and the towel once again fell to the ground, as he whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful," and kissed her gently. He deepened the kiss when he grabbed her waist and pulled her naked body towards him. She could feel the heat radiating off him, through his clothes, and she clung to his tunic, weak in the knees from the mere pressure of the kiss.

He walked backwards a step, still fiercely kissing Aly, and never letting go of his iron grip. They collapsed onto the bed, still clinging to each other, neither wanting to ever let go. They finally broke apart and Aly looked deep into his steel grey eyes, the eyes that she loved. He stroked her cheek before removing his boots and socks with his feet. He skillfully flipped over so that now he was on top, and he stood quickly to remove his tunic. He wanted her hands on his chest again, and she smiled. He hovered over her naked body, once again taking her all in; and she was once again self conscience until he whispered hotly into her ear, "I love you." She shivered with delight as he left a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck. He paused for a second and looked into her eyes; she could barely distinguish the iris from the pupil they were now so dark. From what?

"Do you want them green?" She whispered, her voice low.

"No," he whispered back and undid the buckle of his belt. Aly smiled and raised her head to kiss him again. His hands left his belt and instead rubbed up and down her side. She squirmed slightly but only deepened their kiss.

Suddenly he pulled away. "What, now?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"If we do this, then-"

"Then what?" She combed a hand through his hair and longed for him to touch her again.

"Well, you'll doubtfully be able to ride a horse tomorrow..."

She looked at him for a second to make sure he was being serious before laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm serious!" He stood up and redid the buckle of his belt.

She sat up and pulled a blanket around her body. "Braden, why are you so scared?"

Braden sat down next to her and sighed. "It's just-"

"What?" She leaned in because he had lowered his voice. "Have you-"

"Before? Yes."

"Oh," she had of course expected him to be experienced. "Then why..."

Braden took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "It's just that your a noble, and I'm a mere commoner! An ex-thief!"

Aly took his hands again and smiled. "Braden, do you remember who my parents are? They won't care..."

"But-"

"No."

"Well..."

Aly finally understood. Her father must have said something. "Did my father say something to you?"

Braden looked at his hands, the hands that were clasping hers. "What did he say?"

"He just wanted to make sure that I took care of you, and wanted to make sure I was serious."

"Are you?"

He looked up at her face in disbelief. "Of course!"

"Then why?"

"Well he wanted to know if I was serious if I would marry you..."

Aly's heart sank. He didn't want to have sex with her because he did not intend on marrying her. She looked down at their hands as tears almost started to form in her eyes. Why had she suddenly cared if they got married or not? They had only been courting for a few weeks at most...

"Oh, Aly!" He cupped her chin with his large hand and made her look at him. "I would, you know I love you, but I have nothing to give you!"

Aly laughed and broke into a watery laugh. "You don't have to 'give' me anything! As you said, I'm noble and have enough money. We can live in the Palace, and if I'm to be Commander of the Royal Spies..."

Braden laughed too, and hugged her fiercely. "I love you, Anne...but I don't want to get married yet," he added hastily.

Aly let out a breath, "Of course not! We're still young and we have to finish this mission first..."

He hugged her again before kissing her on the lips quickly.

"I love you," she breathed. He let her go and looked into her eyes. "I think I'll put my nightdress on so we can sleep. I want to be able to ride a horse tomorrow..." She got up and he laughed heartily.

"You never fail to amuse me."

7272727272

She woke up at dawn, her face against his bare chest and she sighed happily, closing her eyes again. She snuggled closer to him, trying to stay warm. She loved him, and would marry her eventually! She couldn't be happier...

She felt his lips kiss the top of her head and say, "Morning, love." She moaned, and try to snuggle closer, her legs intertwined with his. "Come on, we have to leave soon if we want to get to the border by nightfall."

She groaned as he sat up. "But it's so _early_..."

"I know, love, I know." He got up and went to the washroom to quickly bath and put on new breeches and a tunic. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. He was all hers...she waited a few minutes before getting out of bed herself and putting on a pair of clean breeches and tunic. All she felt like doing was going back to sleep...

"Kel! Dom! Wake up! Breakfast!" Neal pounded on their door, way too cheerful, even for him.

Kel rubbed her head and opened the door. "Mithros, Neal, how are you so awake? You hate mornings!"

Neal smiled cheerfully, "Doesn't matter, let's go!" He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out of the room.

"Dom! Hurry! Neal's been drugged!"

"Nonsense, Keladry! Dear cousin, hurry would you?" Dom emerged from the washroom in clean clothes, and toweling off his dark hair.

"Meathead? Awake at this ungodly hour? How is it possible?"

"Chris must have slipped him something this morning..."

"Keladry! Domitan! Breakfast is waiting!" He finally succeeded in dragging Kel away, but not before Dom whispered in her ear, "That or he misses Yuki so much he's gone crazy..."

When everyone had finished breakfast, the group started again on their journey; they were to make the western border by nightfall, if all went to plan.

Which it did, and everyone had the same roommates...much to Neal's dismay; he did not like the fact that both Aly and Braden and Kel and Dom were sharing rooms and doing Mithros only knows what. Which was part of the reason why he was so cheery in the morning. He wanted everyone awake as soon as possible. He was going nuts with outrage, but of course no one ever knew.

They made it to the border of Maren in six days time; exactly on schedule, without any problems, bandits or anything. They were very, very lucky, and for this Aly was glad...but also somewhat disappointed. There was little excitement, although she did learn alot of things about each of her Player friends as well as Kel, Dom and Neal. All in all, she enjoyed her journey to Maren.

7272727272

A/N: Well? How do we like the sequel thus far? I'll admit, Aly and Braden's convo was a little bit weird, but give me a break! I couldn't have them doing it yet...but other than that was it ok?  
!

AE


	2. II

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting...I had APs, SATs, prom and just being plain old LAZY! So sorry for the delay! Hope you like it though!

ENJOY!

7272727272

As soon as the party rode up to the Maren border, Kel sent two of her sparrows back to Tortall. Two sparrows meant they were safe, one meant they needed help and fast. Neal had used his Gift to make sure the sparrows could not be harmed from predators (animals or humans).

Aly adjusted her Sight as they approached the gate to the first village they arrived at, and noticed a protective spell around the gates; it was both foolish and practical. Most armies are accompanied by a mage who would be able to break it, but it could also keep most bandits out of the village. She was very skeptical as they trotted through the gates and approached the inn. Perhaps it was time she informed Neal that she had the Sight...her father told her she could when the time was right, and she supposed the sooner the better.

In Maren it was unacceptable for an unmarried man and woman to share a room, so Kel and Aly ended up sharing a room while Braden and Dom shared another. The two women decided it was just as well; they wouldn't be able to share rooms with them in the palace anyway, especially if Aly was to flirt with the Princes.

After dinner Aly motioned for Neal to follow her to a spare closet. She made sure no one was watching them and shoved him in before he could say anything. She clamped her hand over his mouth and adjusted her Sight to see if there were any sort of spells or magics surronding the closet. "Put a quieting spell around the cracks," she whispered. He obeyed and pryed her fingers away from his mouth.

"Couldn't you seduce me in a less abusive way?"

Aly rolled her eyes, "Apparently all my other attempts failed, seeing as though I have yet to bring you back to my room alone..."

Neal chuckled slightly. "What is so important and top-secret that you needed to drag me to a closet to tell me?"

"You will be the only one who knows besides my family and their Royal Majesties. It's confidential and _no one_ can ever know. It can be used against me and the Kingdom in ways we can barely even imagine."

Neal's emerald-green eyes widened. "What is it?"

"You have to swear on your life and Yuki's that you will not tell a soul. And once I tell you, you have to put some sort of truth spell on you or something."

Neal nodded. "Just tell me."

"My father told me to only tell you when it was necessary, but I'm very suspcious of Maren and I figured now was better than ever..."

"Mithros Aly, _what_ is it?"

"I have the Sight."

Neal did not seem to understand, "So? Plenty of people have the Sight."

"No, Neal. I have the strongest Sight in the kingdom, perhaps the entire realm."

"Wh-what? How do you know?"

"My father had a decent Sight, and my mother had an amazingly strong Gift. My brothers have strong Gifts, and I got the Sight like my father, only stronger. I was going to go to University with Thom, but my parents, Jon, Myles, Gary and Thayet figured it was best that no one knows."

"Yet another reason why you could be a terrific spy..."

"...And why no one else can ever know. But now when you go into meetings with Maren officials or you need to check something, you can know to take or ask me."

"How could I take you into meetings without the Maren officials caring?"

"They have sex-slaves."

"Aly, I'm happily engaged. Seducing me by saying you'll be sex-slave will not work so easily."

Aly grinned, "Oh poor naive Nealan. You can change my appearance with _your_ Gift, and take me to any important meetings...just not meals. Usually Maren sex-slaves only go to meetings..."

Neal shuddered slightly. "I don't want to know what they do there."

Aly laughed, "Which is why I'm such a good actor. I'll pretend."

"Braden's not going to like this very much..."

Aly nodded. "He's not going to like the fact that I'll have to flirt with Princes either."

Neal grimaced. "Neither will I; those Maren princes are bad news..."

Aly grinned. "But they have yet to meet me."

7272727272

Aly and Kel fell asleep immediately, exhausted from the day's ride and trying to get a few extra hours in before reaching the palace. They didn't say anything, but both women were anxious: Kel was the leader of the entire group for the most part, and Aly for the spies and mostly the entire operation. They would be accountable for whatever went wrong.

They woke up at dawn, got dressed, changed and ate breakfast, leaving the inn early so that they could reach the palace before dinner.

Their ride to the palace was uneventful; there were no attacks but farmers stopped plowing and watched the Tortallans ride past.

Braden leaned over slightly to whisper to Aly, "This is unnerving. Why are they staring at us?"

Aly shook her head. Adjusting her Sight she tried to see what was going on, but the farmers looked normal in her Sight. Neal turned his head around and stared at her for a second; she understood his question. 'No' she mouthed, 'nothing magical'. "They've probably seen very few Tortallans...or any foriegners," Aly answered back.

The party continued to ride through the stares of farmers and villagers until they reached the large stone gates of the biggest city in Maren, Sherwood. In the center of Sherwood was the palace. Aly heard Aliya and Chris suck in their breaths in shock at the sheer magnitude of the gates.

"Who are you and what is your business in Maren?" The burly man spoke perfect Common, just like the majority of the Marens.

Kel brought Hoshi forward, "I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Sir Nealan of Queensove and I have accompanied the Tortallan Players to the palace so that they may perform for His Highness and the Royal Family."

The man nodded. "How long will you be staying?"

Aly knew Kel must choose her words carefully: the man was writing something down on a card that he would no doubt give to the King.

Kel paused. "Long enough to entertain His Highness and be back in Tortall for summer." Aly let out a breath she had not known she had been holding; that gave them at the most 3 months in Maren.

The man nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Aly looked at him and noticed that he was a very intelligent man, odd for a gatekeeper. The man folded the paper and whistled. A large brown hawk landed on the man's outstreched finger and tied the note to its leg. A few minutes later the hawk came back from the palace and the man read the response silently. He signalled another man in the watchtower to open the gate and said, "Enjoy your stay."

Aly adjusted her Sight and looked at him again. Was he trying to warn them of something? He didn't look to be hiding anything...but Aly would know soon enough. She and the other spies would sooner or later find out if the Marens were planning something foul for the Tortallans.

They rode up to the moat that surronded the castle, and without saying a word servant-boys and stable-hands took their belongings and horses. A young man dressed in a deep purple cloak and dark red breeches and shirt stood in front of them and said, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Maren. King Cosmo and his family have been expecting you. These men will show you to your rooms where you will change and then meet the Royal Family for dinner. Tomorrow evening shall mark the beginning of your entertainment for the King." He bowed and left them with a flourish.

'Let the games begin,' Aly thought.

Two rotund servent men brought Ronnie, Aly, Aliya, and Kel to their room. The King had decided that the four girls, since they were close in age could share a room together. Neal and Dom shared a room in a seperate hall from the girls, and Rhys, Chris, Braden and Theo had the room next to Neal and Dom. Aly knew it would be hard for her to see Braden during the night...or even while in Maren at all. They could not risk being romantically seen together if Aly was going to try and get closer to the Prince and his knight-friends.

The girls dressed in nice gowns for their dinner with the King, his family and his closest advisor and his family. Aly adjusted her Sight so that even another person with the Sight could barely tell that she had it. Her father had taught her to protect her Sight but still be able to use it; she had nearly mastered it. She was tempted to slip daggers into her dress, but she knew it would be risky. The two rotund servent-men waited for them to dress so they could bring them to the banquet hall. Aly's nerves fluttered slightly; she knew she had to be flirty, but not to flirty where it was obvious she wanted to get closer to the Prince; she needed to play hard-to-get for a day or two before going in full force...

Aliya touched her arm as they walked down the hall, "You alright?"

Aly's eyes had become pure hazel when she adjusted her Sight and Aliya had noticed that and her quiet mode.

"Nervous?"

Aly smiled. "Slightly. I'm fine though, really."

Aliya smiled back. She was assigned the task of befriending the Princess and her friend. Ronnie came up on Aly's other side. "Everyone breathe," she whispered and winked, "meeting the King is really nerve-breaking." Aly could see the servent-men grinning from behind their backs.

Aliya stifled a laugh. "I hope I don't embarrass myself again..."

Aly chuckled softly, "Breathe, ladies, breathe."

727272

The King and his family had come in very grandly and Royal-esque; they flaunted their Royalty much more than Jonathan and Thayet. Aly shook her head slightly, embarrassed for Cosmo and Wren. She did not like the fact that they were ruling a country. Cosmo was much to foolish, and Wren was, well, married to a foolish man and was clearly power-hungry. When Duke Yves entered, she was slightly alarmed. He was a graying man, but he had a malevolent glint in his clear blue eyes. Each wrinkle on his face seemed as though they represented all the people he had decieved and hurt throughout his life. But Aly got an even sicker feeling when his sons entered the banquet hall; Delmore and Ambrose were known for being rough knights who had slept with almost every maid or servant in the castle. They walked with their chests puffed out as if they were trying to flaunt their manliness. Aly looked across the table at Braden; his eyes were slanted slightly: he didn't like Delmore or Ambrose either. She averted her eyes quickly in case anyone had made an effort to watch her every move. She didn't want anyone to take special notice of her or Braden, although they would soon enough.

727272

The dinner was very uneventful. After every Player had introduced themselves, (Aly didn't include her entire title. There was no need for Cosmo to know she was related to the Lioness), the conversation stayed mostly with Cosmo, Wren, Yves, Kel and Neal. Even Dom was seen as subordinate was therefore excluded from conversation. During dinner however, she kept feeling eyes upon her, and everytime she looked up, either Delmore, Ambrose or Prince Kenton were watching her. Sometimes she'd simply look back down at her food, but other times she'd smile flirtaciously at them while lifting a fork or spoon to her mouth. Aly enjoyed the looks of desire they gave her; it made her feel powerful.

She looked at Braden also, and knew that he was probably getting jealous. She tried to lock eyes with him, but he never seemed to be looking at her...or at least when she was looking.

After dinner was over, and the Players (and Dom) were excused from the hall, Aly felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around to come face to face with Sir Delmore. He grinned at her wickedly and she smiled slightly. "May I walk you to your room?" She nodded and took his offered arm. They waited until all the Players left and walked out the door, right after Braden. Aly could sense the jealousy that was coming from Braden and she knew she'd have to address this; part of her job was getting closer to the Prince and his friends, and she had told Braden a thousand times that she loved him and not them. No matter how convinced he had been, he was jealous now.

Delmore set them at a slow walking pace, and Aly knew because he wanted to hang back so he could try and take advantage of her. He'd have another thing coming when she would only for a kiss. She adjusted her Sight and noticed that he did not have a Gift, and made a mental note to write that down.

"So you're a Player?"

Aly nodded, "Yes, sir."

Delmore grinned and looked down at her; he was tall, but not as tall as Braden. He brought them down a dark hallway and Aly knew he was going to try and kiss her now. He stopped them underneath a torch. "You must know how to kiss," it was more statement then question.

Aly looked up into his cold brown eyes and tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

He answered by forcing his lips upon hers and putting a hand on her bottom and the other at the nap of her neck. Aly jerked back, surprised by his force. He didn't relent and only pressed harder, trying to stick his tongue down her throat and grabbing her bottom. The hand that was on her neck now moved to her shoulder and down to her breast. Aly tried to pull away again but Delmore only used more force. Aly did the last thing she could possibly think of, she went limp and pretended to faint.

727272

AHHH! A cliffie, I know! Sorry this update took soo long, and I hope you like it!

REVIEW!


	3. III

Her mind raced. Surely he wasn't cruel and evil enough to take advantage of her when she was unconscious, but she knew that wasn't the case. She let her neck go back when he finally lifted his lips off hers. She could see his surprise and fear with her Sight and felt his hand tighten on her bottom and neck so it wouldn't break. "Alianne? Alianne?"

_Good, let him think me weak._

"Alianne?" His face was close to hers, worry clearly present in his voice - so he wasn't the kind to take immediate advantage of someone when they had fainted, especially when they were foreign. She stopped herself from shuddering at the thought of what he would to a fainted female servant.

Suddenly a hand slapped her face and her eyes popped open. "Wh-what?"

"You fainted..." he smirked, "perhaps you were in shock from my kiss. No Tortallan kiss you like that before?"

She kept from vomitting and said, "No, never." She tried to smile flirtatiously, but failed. "I should be getting back to my room, its late and I have to perform tomorrow."

He nodded and grabbed her face - his mouth was centimeters from hers, and she could smell the venice that he had for dinner. "Kiss me gently, I'm not a very strong woman." He pressed hard against her lips, but not as hard, and when she felt his tongue, she successfully pulled back. "Goodnight..."

She was surprised that he let her leave, but she knew that in a few days' time, she may not be as lucky.

727272

When she finally got back to her room, she locked the door and before she could take off her gown, Ronnie hugged her fiercely. "Where _were _you? We were so worried!"

She looked at the beds, and saw a worried Kel and Aliya standing up to hear her explanation.

"Oh, I took a walk with Delmore," she replied calmly. She did not need her friends to start worrying about her.

Aliya grimaced. "He kiss you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Kel brushed hair behind her ear, "Does Braden know?"

"That we went for a walk, yes. That we kissed...no." She looked at the Lady Knight. "And I know he's not going to be happy, but he knew that was part of my job."

Ronnie put a finger to her lips and looked around at the walls. Aly caught on and said, "Don't worry, Neal gave me a device to make sure the walls weren't magicked...and he gave me a gel to put on one crack that would seal every one." Ronnie nodded and let out a breath.

"Well, now that we know you're still alive, may I suggest sleep?"

727272

The girls woke up at dawn to the sound of rushing air.

"What?"

"Get back down!"

"What's going on?"

"Kel's practicing her glaive."

"Over our heads?"

"Well...there isn't...much...space anywhere...else, hm?"

"Guess not."

"Do you really need to practice? You won't see much fighting under the eyes of the Marens..."

"Have to keep...in shape."

Kel's glaive finally came to rest at her feet. "Sorry, ladies. Good morning."

Ronnie rubbed her temples. "I thought I was a goner...could you not do that in the morning?"

Kel smiled sheepishly, "But how will I keep in shape?"

Aly laughed, "Maybe the Marens will have something for you to do."

The girls got dressed in everyday wool dresses, except for Kel who wore standard wool breeches and tunic (it was expected since she was a knight), and went to the main banquet hall to eat a low-key breakfast without the Royal Family.

Neal caught Aly's eye and mouthed, _Meet me after._ She nodded slightly as she raised her spoon to her mouth. She glanced over at Braden, who was staring into his bowl. She adjusted her Sight, and saw that his Gift was swirling; he was either nervous or infuriated. She suspected the latter.

When the meal was over, Aly strayed behind to meet up with Neal in the hallway. "Mind if I walk you to your rooms, Aly?"

She nodded and took his arm, "Thank you, Sir Neal." He didn't smile, but she saw the twinkle in his eye, and as much as she wanted to call him Meathead, she refrained, in order to no draw attention to themselves.

He leaned over and whispered into her hair, "They're having their first meeting tomorrow right before lunch, and they're giving me a slave-girl I can bring in. I'll get her unconscious, and we can change your appearance to look like her."

Aly nodded and they reached her room after chatting and laughing about the weather and the upcoming Player-performance right after lunch. He left her at her room, whereupon she entered and changed clothes into something more, "fitting" so she could wander around the castle and perhaps catch Delmore, Ambrose or Kenton.

She reached for the door knob, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. "I'm coming too," Aliya said defiantly as she stood behind Aly in a tight, purple wool dress that showed her curves nicely.

Aly smiled wryly, "Felt left out?"

"I figured you'd want some company...and some help. And you don't think you can have all three men, do you?"

Aly stopped, the doorknob halfway turned. "Aliya, this is serious. These men are tough and can easily take advantage of woman...and aren't you still courting Alan?"

Aliya shrugged, "We decided to see other people until I got back."

Aly tilted her head and adjusted her Sight, "Huh. He never told me..."

Aliya's smile faded. "Can we leave now?"

Aly and Aliya walked along the halls, keeping eyes pealed for the Prince and his two knight-friends, as well as Princess or her friends. After passing through a few halls, the girls were about to give up when Prince Kenton and Sir Ambrose rounded the corner.

Aly and Aliya curtsied immediately, and when they rose, Aly couldn't help but smile as she watched the men watch them. "Good morning, Prince Kenton, Sir Ambrose."

"Good Morning, Lady Alianne, and Lady Aliya."

Aliya covered her mouth with her hand and giggled slightly, "We didn't expect you to remember, Your Highness. And please, we're not ladies, just mere Players," she curtsied again.

Aly smiled flirtatiously as she slipped her hand down her right side until it rested at her side. "We wouldn't want to keep you, so we'll be leaving..."

Ambrose reached out and grabbed Aly's arm before she could start to walk away. "No, please, we're in no hurry."

Aly looked up into his cold blue eyes: she was not a fan of blue eyes. "All right..."

Kenton nodded, "Please, Lady Aliya, would you care to go for a walk? Perhaps I could show you around part of the Palace?"

Aliya smiled, giggled and nodded, very much playing the part of the crushing lady-in-training. Aly looked weary, but watched as her friend go. She looked back at Ambrose and noticed he had been staring at her eyes the whole time.

"Sir..."

"Your eyes, they're...mesmerizing almost." He shook his head and laughed just as she remembered she had made here eyes more emerald that morning than usual.

She smiled and took his arm. "May I ask what color they are today?"

He looked at her sideways as they walked down the hall. "Green. Why do they change?"

She nodded. "Sometimes."

He laughed good naturedly. "I see. That seems very...interesting."

"Indeed." He looked at her again, and before she could say anything else, Ambrose grabbed her arm and pulled her around a dim corner and pinned her up against the wall, her toes barely touching the ground. She sucked in a breath, and braced herself for a hard kiss, but kept her eyes and body steady. He looked at her hungrily for a minute before pressing his body hard against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. She shuddered slightly from the coldness of his blue eyes, and sucked in another breath when he pressed his lips to hers. But unlike Delmore's kiss, this one was more tender and loving; surprising from the coldness of his eyes, and the closeness of his body, and the way she was pinned against the wall. He put a hand on her leg, and pried her legs apart so that he was now in between them, while the other hand was against the wall keeping him balanced. Her mind raced; she was enjoying the kiss immensely; Braden had never treated her like this when they kissed, and yet she loved the almost roughness of it.

Her eyes popped open. _Braden!_ But her thoughts of Braden stopped when Ambrose rocked his hips slightly and she shuddered again. He felt her shudder and deepend the kiss, and putting his one hand by the edge of her breast. She barely noticed. He quickly pulled his lips away and pressed a finger to his mouth as he strained his neck to try and listen. Aly tried to listen to, but her mind was racing. What was she doing? Her job was supposed to be getting information from the men, not romancing them. She looked at him and squirmed to try and move. He grinned at her struggle, and she could feel his coldness oozing off of him.

"I have to go and perform soon..." she said, with still no avail to get down from the wall. She'd definetly have bruises on her back now.

He grinned maliciously, "You could perform for me now..."

Aly wanted to vomit, but kept her composure and smiled. "Maybe another day..."

He grinned hungrily and kissed her one more time: shorter, but just as passionate, and when he broke away he said, "I'll be waiting for you, Alianne." He moved away from the wall quickly and she stumbled. When she was sure he had left the hall, she straightened her dress and hair out, and changed her eye color back to their normal hue.

_Note to self: Don't have emerald eyes near Ambrose._

727272

She walked into the back of the hall where the Players were going to perform. Rays grabbed her arm, "Where have you been and where is Aliya?"

Aly tore her arm away. "I was taking a nap, I'm sorry. And I don't know where Aliya is. No one else has seen her?"

Rhys stormed off. Aly looked around and saw Ronnie and Chris talking to a seemingly-brooding Braden. She couldn't talk to him now, not when they needed to perform. She looked out from behind the giant curtain that the servants had put up and looked for Prince Kenton - he was missing.

_Where could they be? Surely the Prince would know to be back by now to make sure no one questioned him..._

"Aly! Braden! You two will do your skit after Morgan, Ivy, Nari and Theo, all right?"

"Yes, Rhys."

She walked over to Braden, "You ready?"

He didn't look into her eyes, "Yes," and continued talking to Chris and Ronnie quietly while Dom introduced Players.

After the first performance was over, Aliya still had not arrived, and Rhys was just as furious. "Aly, Braden, get on!" He pushed the two on stage. Aly had changed into a very low-cut dress that Ronnie wore in another performance, and sat on a chair, waiting for Braden to enter.

"I saw you," he growled. Aly's jerked up to look at him. _What?_

"Beg pardon?"

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

He took a step towards her, his eyes a piercing and stormy grey and almost yelled, "I saw you _kiss_ him."

Her mouth dropped, this was definetly part of the performance, and if he let his anger get in control of him, he was going to reveal to the Court what was really going on. She abruptly stood from the chair. _"What?"_ She hissed, her hands clenching into fists.

"I saw you kiss him, in public! In front of people, our friends!"

"How could you accuse me of such a crime?" She asked back softly, and when she looked off stage left, she saw Rhys paging through a script and arguing with Chris.

"I saw it, you heartless wench! How could you play with my heart, tell me you love me, and kiss another man? A man, no less, who has more to offer than me!"

"But, William, you know I love you and I would never do that,"

He took another step closer. "So you're trying to tell me that he _forced_ you to kiss him?"

"...Yes."

"I don't believe you!" He threw up his hands, "How could you lie to my face? I saw you! You enjoyed it! You practically threw yourself at him!"

"William!"

"How could you deny what I saw with my own eyes?"

She sat back down, her head in her face. _He better know I'm acting, I would not back down this easy for real._ "I can't deny it."

"A-ha!"

"So what does that prove?" She looked up at him, her face tear-stained, venom in her voice. "What does that prove? That I'm a wench? That I'm weak and can't protect myself from bigger men who try to take advantage of me?"

Braden hung his head and took another step towards the chair. "No, Sari, it doesn't. You're not a wench, and you're not weak, I was just...jealous."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, you hate me now, and you'll probably go and kill Samuel."

"Samuel?"

She nodded meekly.

"Samuel tried to- to- take advantage of you?"

"Yes..."

"How could he?"

"I thought you saw! Did you lie to me?"

"I didn't see you, Andrew told me..."

"Andrew? Where is he? ANDREW!"

Aly looked stage left and tried to get Chris' attention. He saw her, heard the name 'Andrew', and came out on stage.

"Yes Lady Sari?" He bowed.

"Andrew did you tell William here that you saw me kissing Samuel?"

"Yes, Lady."

"Why?"

"Because I did."

"But Andrew, I only kissed him because he was drunk and he forced himself on me."

Chris looked down at his feet. "I'm terribly, sorry, Sari, and William."

Braden nodded, "Go, Andrew, we'll talk later."

Chris left and Braden walked away from the chair. "Sari, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me for not trusting you, and being jealous?"

Aly looked at him, in this almost pathetic state and said, "Of course, William. I love you."

Braden looked at her, and in two long strides he reached her, picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered and clapped. The curtain closed and Braden and Aly continued to kiss until Rhys yanked them apart and said, "What was _that_?"

"That," Braden said as he put Aly down, and a state of anger came over his face again, "was improv."


	4. IV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This will have to suffice until I get back from my 3 week vaca in Europe, so...deal! Oh, and improv can be comedic, musical or dramatic. So, Braden was using the term correctly. If any one seems OOC, sorry!

727272

Aly grabbed Braden's arm as he started to walk away from backstage.

"What?"

She faltered as he whipped his head around; she wasn't prepared for the pure hatred that was evident in his eyes.

"What was that?"

"What was _that_? What were _you_ doing with Delmore and Ambrose?" he asked in a low whisper, his eyes still piercing her own.

"Braden, you _knew_ I'd have to do this-"

"Do what? Be the Tortallan whore for the Maren prince and his cronies? NO! You were supposed to find information, not their tongues!"

"But to get infor-"

"NO!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "What if you saw me gropping the Princess? Then how would you feel?"

"Nothing because you were doing your job," she answered, her face as calm as a lake - or at least close to it, Kel had tried teaching her to be as calm and collected as the Yamani.

"Really?"

She blinked. "Yes."

"Fine, then." He turned on his heel and stormed off, just as Aliya sauntered in from the other door.

"For Mithros' sake _where_ have you been?"

Aliya smiled, her head seemingly in the clouds. "With Kenton..."

"For _that_ long?"

Aliya looked at the other girl with contempt. "Yes, and why do you care?"

Aly froze. Did Kenton have some sort of Gift where he could change Aliya's personality or memory? She adjusted her Sight, but saw nothing strange magic-wise, when it hit her. "Did you sleep with him?"

Aliya laughed, "Well, there was no actual sleeping involved..."

Aly's mouth dropped open in sheer shock, "_What_?"

Aliya looked at her incredulously. "What? He's not like the other men, he loves me!"

"Aliya! You've known him for half a bell!"

"So?"

Aly paused and asked gently, "What about Alan?"

Aliya hesitated for a moment before snapping, "What about him?" and stormed off in a huff in the same direction as Braden.

What had started out as a normal day, had turned into a disaster.

727272

As the Players and audience were finally leaving the hall, Aly caught up to Chris and Ronnie as they headed off to the "Meal Hall" for a snack.

"Aly!" Chris slung his arm around her and Ronnie, "What was going on with your and Braden's little on-the-spot act?"

Aly shrugged. "He's mad is all."

Ronnie noticed Aly's attempt to cover something else and elbowed Chris. "Maybe we should talk _later_."

Chris nodded. "Of course...in the Meal Hall perhaps? No one should be there."

"Sure," Aly nodded.

When the trio finally got to the Meal Hall, and begged the two remaining cooks for some rolls, they sat down on one of the benches. Ronnie leaned over the table to whisper to Aly, "So what's wrong?"

"Well Aliya finally came back..."

"Oh gods, where was she?"

"With the Prince."

"The _Prince_?"

"Yea."

"For how long?"

"A little over half a bell."

Now even Chris looked worried, "What did they...do?"

Aly nodded, and Chris and Ronnie immediately understood what she meant.

"But how-"

"She said he told her he loved her."

"And Alan..."

Chris leaned back and nodded, "I've seen this before."

Aly cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, please enlighten us, Teacher."

Chris grinned lazily. "She clearly misses Alan, and is in obvious denial, and so, when the Prince simply wanted to bed her, he used the claim that he loved her."

"But how would he know to use that line?"

"Because he must do it on all ladies."

Ronnie scoffed. "Please, like all ladies would fall for that? Aliya must have been magicked or something..."

Aly shook her head, "I don't think she was. When I mentioned Alan I noticed she faltered for a second. And Kenton doesn't have a Gift anyway."

"But, Aly, I mean all girls aren't so weak and fooled by love?"

Chris took one of Ronnie and Aly's hands and said, "And not all ladies are as strong and intelligent as you two. Aliya may be intelligent, but she's the kind that feels she needs a man all the time."

Ronnie shook her head in disbelieve, "It really makes me sick..."

Chris nodded and quickly asked Aly what went on with her and Braden.

Aly looked at her nails and said, "Well, he apparently found me with Delmore and Ambrose."

Now Ronnie cocked her eyebrow, "And what were you doing with them?"

Aly looked up, her face, yet again as calm as stone, "I was kissing them, in order for them to believe I was weak..."

Chris nodded, "So later on they may slip-up by telling you inside information."

Aly nodded, "Exactly! But Braden was too jealous and too insecure to believe that, so he probably now just hates me," she paused, "Chris?"

"Hm?"

"How come you understood completely and he didn't?"

Chris' smile faltered and looked serious, "Because I don't love you as much or like Braden does."

Aly shook her head, "But he knows I'm doing my job..."

"But he doesn't like it..."

Aly nodded, finally understanding how much Braden did love her, and how much it would probably hurt her if she found him kissing the Princess.

She stood up abruptly, "Thanks you guys, I'll see you later Ronnie. Thanks again, Chris. And remember, both of you, I'm sick tomorrow."

They nodded and said good-bye as Aly ran out of the room towards Braden's room.

As she was turning a corner, a hand shot out and pulled her into a dark hall, "Hey-", but before she could finish, a hand covered her mouth.

"Now, now, Alianne, you knew I'd be waiting for you..."

Ambrose...

Before her mind could really get thinking on how to escape, he planted his lips on hers and all thoughts left her mind completely, as her lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance.

Where was she going again? She couldn't remember. All she could think about was the force of his mouth, and his hand at the small of her back. But where was the other hand?

Her eyes shot open as she felt the second hand cup her left breast, and immediately she knew where she was going - to find Braden. She pushed him away and left the darkness of the hall.

"Alianne?" he said, trying to be as sweet and confused as possible, but failing miserably.

"I have to go..." And before he could stop her, she ran from the dark hall and in the opposite direction of Braden's room, hoping to lose Ambrose first. Thankfully he didn't follow her, but as she was turning the last corner, she came upon the sight she least wanted to see -

Braden kissing the Princess.

Braden caressing the breast of Princess Nalani.

The beautiful Nalani.

With her Braden.

And just at the moment, Braden's one eye opened, and saw Aly. Aly continued to stare, unable to pry her hurt eyes away. Braden stopped kissing Nalani, but instead of pushing her away, he took her hand, and opened the door to the Princess' room and pulled her in -

The sight Aly dreaded subconsciously, because she didn't really think he'd do that.

Sleep with the Princess?

When he really loved her?

She turned away and buried her face in her hands, just as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Lady Alianne?" a cold voice asked that made Aly shiver, "are you all right?"

Aly nodded and turned around so she could see Ambrose. "I'm fine, thank you."

Ambrose smiled and Aly looked back at the door.

All was fair in love and war, right?

She smiled seductively at Ambrose, "Now where were we?"


	5. V

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. I was in Europe on vacation, then visiting schools, then just being plain busy and reading other fics, and reading HARRY POTTER and summer reading, watching LOADS of movies (I strongly recommend "Rebel Without a Cause") so I haven't really even had a chance to think or write about this story. Hope the wait was worth it!

727272

Aly put her hands on his chest, seemingly trying to tug him closer, but instead shifted her weight, balanced herself and pushed him away. He opened his eyes, caught entirely by surprise. "Alianne…" he said, stepping towards her and the wall, "come on, let's go to my rooms…"

"No," Aly whispered, "I have to go." She walked towards the lit hallway, but just to have Ambrose step in front of her.

"Come on," he coaxed and took her arm, eyeing her suggestively. "Come on…"

"No," she said louder this time. "I have to go rest, I don't feel very well."

Ambrose released her arm in disgust. The light in the hall reflected oddly off his head in an all most evil glow. "I'll just have to find someone else."

Aly kept walking, not caring about anything Ambrose said but only how Braden could sleep with Princess Nalani…she felt cold and empty, and kissing Ambrose did nothing but make her feel colder. She took out her key and unlocked the door. Thankfully the other girls were still out in the palace. She collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

727272

Braden put his ear to the door and waited until he heard footsteps dying away.

"This isn't the nursery…"

Braden rolled his eyes. "I'm very aware of that, Princess." He opened the door and ushered her out before the magic wore off completely.

"Thanks for showing me around, Amos."

Braden closed his door and slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. What had he done that for? The look on Aly's face...she was hurt, and he knew it. He had made her jealous. But was that what he wanted? To see her hurt? To see her in pain? To possibly run back to Ambrose? No, that's not what he wanted. Well, he had wanted her to see how he had felt, but he didn't want to really hurt her, or have her…

He shot up. She wouldn't, would she? She wouldn't actually sleep with Ambrose just to get back at her, would she? She'd knew Braden would never sleep with Nalani, not when he was madly in love with her…

He looked outside. It was now dark, and the other guys had come in long after Nalani had left. How long had he been sitting here in the dark for?

He got up and opened the door slowly, determined to find Aly and work things out now before things got out of hand. But as he opened the door, he heard hushed voice discussing some important meeting that would take place in the morning. He closed the door quickly and quietly. He'd see her tomorrow, tomorrow right after breakfast, and he would apologize and tell her that she loved him a thousand times.

Yes, he'd apologize tomorrow. He lay back down on his bed, and tried to sleep.

727272

Aly woke up before dawn to the soft knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and inwardly groaned. Neal…

She opened the door to a harried Neal and ushered him in. "Did anyone see you walk over?" she whispered.

"No, don't worry." He looked around the room at the sleeping Kel and Ronnie. "Where's Aliya?"

Aly looked at the empty bed. "She never came back last night. Probably with the Prince."

"The Prince? Aren't you worried?"

"I tried, but she got angry with me."

"And Alan?"

"She claims they're over-"

"-But they're not."

She shook her head, "He would have told me."

Neal nodded towards the washroom. "Can we use the washroom to make you my sex-slave."

She nodded. She sat on a stool as Neal opened the door. "All right, dearest Aly, you'll need dirty blonde hair, haunted brown eyes, a small crooked nose, and..."

She sighed, not wanting to deal with an already-perky Nealan, "Neal...just got on with it."

727272

By the time Neal and Aly emerged from her bathroom, it was well past dawn, but the other girls were still sleeping. Surprising, since Kel was usually practicing her pattern-dances by now. Neal pointed this out, but Aly shushed him quickly, and forced him to check the hallway before they left.

"Don't you want to look in the mirror, dearest?" He whispered when they were out in the hallway.

"No, I don't want to scare myself."

"Right you are."

They walked down the corridor, towards the mess hall so that Neal could get breakfast and snag a few rolls for Aly. He walked in, and she sat on the ground, her arms around her legs, trying to play the part of a slave. Sex-slave that is.

She was planning what she'd have to do during the meeting...tickle Neal's feet perhaps to get a reaction out of him to please the Marens? She'd have to see what the other slaves were doing, or how the delegators reacted. She'd have to have her Sight adjusted as soon as she walked in, and extremely powerful so that she could see through the table...hopefully it was thin so she could see who was lieing or speaking the truth. Perhaps she'd be able to tell by the way they spoke, if there was a quiver in their voice or not, but otherwise she'd have to be extremely focused. No distractions.

No thinking of-

She looked up from her hands just as a leg smacked into her shin. She let out a muffled cry and fell to her side. She looked up just in time to see Ambrose's golden head bob away. Is that how he treated slaves?

She was disgusted. _Mental note: Get information out of Ambrose, and that's it. No kissing. Only business._

She was pulled up a few moments later by her "master", and had two rolls thrown into her hands. She stuck them in her pockets to eat under the table during the meeting.

"You don't think the table's made of glass or anything, right?"

Neal gulped. "Let's hope not, dearest..."

Thankfully, the table was not made of glass, and Neal took his designated seat, and shoved Aly under the table, giving her a small wink. She walked into the room and was not even given a second glance from any of the man. _Neal must have done a terrific job with the disguise_, she thought with disgust. She had immediately noticed that the walls had a sound-barrier around them so nothing could leak through the walls by accident.

The meeting began a few minutes later, and Aly noticed that some of the sex-slaves weren't doing anything but stroking legs, while some were doing...interesting things that Aly cared not to watch. She instead turned her focus to the leaders who were talking. Nothing too exciting was talked about for the first half-hour, and she noticed Neal fidget with his legs every few seconds. He must have been annoying the other men, but no one seemed to make any observation. Then the conversation turned to the current situation with Tortall and Scanra.

"So, Sir Nealan, the war with Scanra is winding down?"

"For the most part, yes, we're in what we like to call the final stretch."

"That must be quite comforting for the Tortalllan people."

"Well, of course. They're sick of war, and finally want peace with all countries, but do not think we're relaxing our army until we are certain that the war is completely finished."

Aly smiled at her "master's" words. He put down any doubts that Maren or any country could move in while Tortall was vulnerable. They wouldn't allow it.

Another man spoke, "Which is why, of course you'd like better relations with Maren."

"Well, that could of course be a benefit, but our Majesties always like to be on good terms with all countries at all times. We wish to just...secure our friendship with Maren."

Aly could see through the thin table that some men grimaced or smirked, while some were slightly embarrassed by Neal's truths.

The meeting continued without so much as another word about Tortall or their relations with Maren. Aly saw nothing of any concern, and informed Neal of so after the meeting was adjourned.

"I'm starting to think that this mission was a complete waste, Nealan, darling."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "Come again, _dearest_?"

She groaned dramatically. "I'm starting to think this entire mission was a total waste of our time and the kingdom's money."

Neal stopped walking and told Aly firmly, "Aly, this mission is not a total waste. If we don't find anything out, then perhaps the Marens just aren't planning on attacking Maren. Now, don't hate my darling, but I think you need to figure out things with Braden. You're starting to become very crabby and...womenly." And before Aly could even open her mouth to retort, Neal had strode away. Very far away. He knew Aly'd be upset.

She went to her room very quietly and sneakly so that no one saw her still disguised as a sex-slave. Although the magic was wearing off slightly, she still looked very dirty and haggard.

727272

"I feel bad for them."

"Sorry, dear, what?"

"I said, I felt sorry for Aly and Braden."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, last night I thought I heard her crying."

"Aly? Cry?"

"I was surprised too...but I think he must have done something to retaliate or something."

"Hm, well, I don't blame him. I mean, did she really _have to _ kiss them so much?"

"Probably not that much. If she doesn't get any information out of this, I doubt Braden will ever forgive her."

"Probably not."

"But they were so perfect for each other!"

Chris stroked his chin. "Yea, they were..."

"If they don't make up soon, we'll have to do something."

Chris looked at Ronnie as though she were crazy. "How?"

Ronnie thought for a second, "Well we could always try to flirt with them to make them jealous..."

"I hope you mean that you'd flirt with Braden and I'd flirt with Aly. I don't think I could flirt with Braden very easily..."

Ronnie slapped his arm playfully.

727272

Aly walked around the Palace, looking for Delmore. She decided she'd play the "foolish, weak girl" from Tortall, and would be easy for Delmore to leak information to her over the next few days. She finally found him turning a corner. She chased after him, and slowed down before she coughed and curtsied.

"Prince Delmore."

"Lady..."

"Alianne, Your Highness."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Do you care to walk with me?"

She smiled, "Thank you, you're far too kind."

She walked with Delmore in silence before they turned another corner and he pulled her into a dark nook in the hallway. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him by putting up a finger. "No, no, Your Highness. Not today, I think."

"And why not, _Lady_?"

She smiled smally, "I do believe I'm becoming sick."

He groaned and walked out of the cranny, Aly following in suite. Once they had started out again Aly asked in as girly a voice as she could muster, "So, Prince Delmore, what did you do all day?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I was just trying to start conversation, Sir."

"I had a meeting with all the officials."

"Oh? About what?"

"About political things that you wouldn't understand."

"Ah, Sir," she said, now stroking his arm, trying to encourage him to open up, "you seem upset..."

"Please, Lady Alianne, I don't feel like discussing it..."

Aly stopped stroking his arm, "Fine, Sir Delmore, I should be going anyway..."

"Lady Alianne! Wait!"

She turned around. "If I tell you, will you kiss me?"

"I suppose..."

"Alright, we're talking about how we no longer want to attack Tortall because it would be too costly, and we'd probably end up losing too many men. Now will you kiss me?"

Aly obliged, but quickly for she felt "faint". She ran away as fast as she could to her room so she could tell Kel this news.

727272


	6. VI

A/N: Wow, so I like haven't LOOKED at this account in a very, very, verrrrrry long time because I've been busy with school and kinda writing a Harry Potter fic (see my other account: Tate Dean), but I haven't actually been writing that either. Anyway, I re-read all my stories on this account and I REALLY liked "All the Interesting Player", but this story…wow, totally sucks. Aly's quite the pain, eh? Anyway, I've figured I'd give it another go, finish up this story (I really don't remember where I was going with this…) and then perhaps write another Aly story or maybe another Kel? I'm not sure…Aly is fun to write because she can interact with ALL of the other characters from Alanna and Kel….So, if anyone's still reading this/excited for an update, I hope you enjoy this?

Thanks!!

--------------

Kel was in their chambers when Aly rushed in and shut the door with a snap, making Kel look up from her book with a start, "Mithros, Aly, what's going on?"

"I was just talking to Delmore-"

"Talking?" Kel interjected, raising an eyebrow just enough for Aly to notice.

Aly rolled her eyes, "Yes, actually. And he told me that they don't plan on attacking us anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yes."

Kel furrowed her eyebrows, "So they _had_ been planning on it?"

"I suppose so, yes." Aly was clearly impatient, "Don't you think you should tell Jon?"

Kel was slightly startled to hear Aly say their King's first name so nonchalantly, until she remembered that he _was_ her adoptive uncle. "Yes, I suppose I should tell Neal and Dom and we should tell the King through that mirror-thing of his…"

Aly laughed, knowing that because Kel did not have a Gift of her own, she was very skeptical of anything magical, especially after having to deal with Bryce's "Killing Machines".

"And maybe you should find, Aliya? I haven't seen her all day."

Kel left the room, presumably to go find Neal and tell him the latest (and nearly only) news that they'd gathered from the Marens. Aly sat down on her bed, wondering where Aliya and _Kenton_ would be now, probably in his chambers.

Aly was almost furious with Aliya. How could she do this to Alan? She wondered how Alan must have felt when they had decided to break off their courtship before she left. Or how he'd feel when he found out that she was romancing the Prince…

Aly stood up, realizing they had a performance in an hour, and still angry with Aliya, changed her clothes quickly before walking down to the stage.

------------

"Aliya where have you been???" Rhys screamed at her as she waltzed backstage 15 minutes late. "You're on with Aly and Ronnie in 2 minutes!!"

"What scene are we doing?"

Rhys threw his hands up in the air, "Why do I even bother??"

Ronnie, looking over at Aly and nodding, said to Aliya, "Hey, we're going to improvise a short little scene, you think that's all right?"

"Sure, sure," Aliya waved her hand and fixed her dark hair in a mirror.

"Ok, ladies, you're on, please be good," Aly walked by Braden without even looking at him. She was so intent on what she was going to improvise, she didn't even feel his hand on her arm.

"What did you do today, Liza?"

Ronnie pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in towards the table that had been set up on stage, "Well, I heard that there's a maiden here involved in some scandalous relations…"

"No!" Aliya faked gasped, sitting back in her chair.

Aly put a finger to her chin, "You know, Mary, I saw you today with Sir Caden."

Ronnie sucked in a breath, "Susan, don't make such statements until you know that they're true! And this can't be true! Mary's courting that page, aren't you?"

Aliya looked at both of her friends, "I don't know what either of you are talking about…"

Aly stood up, pushing her chair back with the sheer force of her standing, "I knew it! You're cheating on Paul with Sir Caden!"

"NO!" Ronnie gasped.

"Paul's my own brother! How could you cheat on him with a Knight? Who's 10 years your senior?"

"I-I'm not! How could you accuse me of such?"

"Mary! You have been with Sir Caden almost every hour of every day! And poor Paul! He's been heartbroken and confused!"

"I can't believe, Mary, that you would take part in such an implicit and wrong relationship with a Knight! We are but mere maidens! You can't be caught with a Knight! The King could have you executed!"

"And think of my brother! He might be on his way to being a Knight, but he's not near as powerful as Sir Caden!"

"But Sir Caden loves me!" Aliya was on the verge of tears.

"Please, Mary, we're just worried about you…"

"I know, I know, but I love him and he loves me! He told me so!"

"Mary, he's just telling you these things so you'll…" she whispered the last bit, "sleep with him!"

"Liza!"

"It's true, Suan!"

"Mary, please, you have to stop seeing Sir Caden!"

"But I can't!!"

"You _have_ to, Mary! For your own good!"

Ronnie looked off to the side of the stage, "Oh, girls, here comes Sir Caden now…"

Aly and Ronnie ran to the opposite side of the stage as Aliya stood in the center, Chris walking on to the stage, looking as regal and suave as ever. "Maiden Mary."

"Sir Caden." She curtsied as low as she could possibly could, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you…come back to my rooms?"

Aliya looked back to her friends, "Yes, of course, Sir Caden."

And the curtains closed. Aliya walked off stage and did not stop, leaving the theater all together without a word to anyone.

"Seems as thought that just made her more mad than before…"

"Yea, thanks for pointing that out, Chris."

-----------------

"Kenton?"

"Yes, Aliya" he said in between kissing her neck, as they sat on his bed, for the second time that day.

"Do you really like me?"

He stopped kissing her, utterly confused, and looked into her eyes, "Of course I do."

Aliya smiled, "Good. So you don't mind answering one more question?"

"Of course not."

"What were you planning to do with Tortall?"

He stopped kissing her altogether and looked at her, his eyes suddenly turning slightly cold. "What are you talking about Aliya?"

She immediately realized her mistake and tried to hide her sudden fear, "Nothing, Kenton."

He grabbed her arm when she tried to stand up, "No, Aliya, what did you mean by that question?"

She tried her best to laugh convincingly, "Nothing, I'm just tired and should go to sleep."

"Aliya," he was serious, "I don't know what you think you know, but we're not planning on attacking Tortall," he paused and thought for a minute, "why? Was Tortall planning on attacking us?"

Aliya laughed, relieved, "Why would we when we're already at war?" She got up again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really should be going to sleep…"

------------------------

Aly and Ronnie were talking quietly in their bedroom about what the King would tell Kel and Neal when Aliya walked in. The two girls looked up, flabbergasted. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I live here, don't I?"

Ronnie, trying to prevent a remark from Aly asked again, "But you haven't been in here in days."

"Well, I got information from Kenton, he finally let something slip."

Aly could tell she was lying. Not only because of her Sight, but because she wasn't looking Ronnie in the eyes.

"What did he tell you?" Aly asked, making sure to detect any more lies from Aliya.

"That they don't plan on attacking us," she said truthfully.

Aly nodded, "Delmore told me the same thing. We should tell Kel that now we have confirmation.

"One of us should tell Chris and Braden, don't you think? I mean, I feel bad that they haven't been able to befriend them."

Aly nodded, "Well we haven't really given them a chance. I feel like we haven't been doing our job at all."

Ronnie nodded as Aliya sat on her own bed, "It's just difficult. I mean, we've only been here a few days, and the rules are so strict on who you can talk to and all that."

Aliya nodded, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Aliya rolled her eyes playfully, "Here I am, trying to apologize for being so rude and terrible to you two the past couple days, and you can't even say anything but 'what'!"

Aly tried to smile, but she waited for Aliya to continue.

"I was just so distraught over the whole Alan thing, and Aly, I hope you let me talk to him first. Don't worry," she saw the look in Aly's eyes, "I'm going to be straight with him and tell him the truth," she paused and took a breath, "and I just wanted to feel wanted and loved by someone, and Kenton claimed that he did. And I don't know why I believed him, I think because I wanted to, but oh!" She threw an arm around each girl, "I'm so sorry!!"

Ronnie laughed, "It's all right. We were just worried about you is all. I mean we didn't know if we could trust Kenton…"

Aliya smiled, trying not to tear up, "I know, and thank you. I feel so guilty being so terrible to you."

Aly smiled, glad to have her friend back and not angry, "Don't even worry about it, Aliya."

Kel came back to the room a few minutes later, surprised and happy to see Aliya back and getting along with Ronnie and Aly.

"What did the King say?"

"Well, he wants us to stay for another week like we had originally said, and he wants us to keep on the look out."

"Well Aliya found out from Kenton that they don't plan on attacking, so now we have confirmation."

Kel smiled. "We'll let the King know tomorrow, but for now we should head to dinner and than get some rest. You girls have another production tomorrow morning and I have to present my glaive skills…"

Aly patted her on the shoulder, "Aw, don't be scared, Lady Knight," she laughed.

Kel smiled, "Thanks, Aly. I'm just afraid of boring these Maren nobles to death."

Aly smiled wickedly, "You could always use Neal for the demonstration…"

------------

A/N: Wow, I just really want them to leave Maren. So I might flash forward the week they have left there. It's just so much easier/more fun to have them play around in Tortall, especially at the Castle. I'm not sure. I don't even know why I opened this story back up…Maybe I'll write more stand-alone fics. I have some basic ideas, like a little ficlet between Neal and Baird, Merric and someone because I feel he's so underused/underdeveloped, maybe some Neal/Dom bantering, I'm not sure. Also maybe a Dom/George ficlet. Not like smut or anything, but them talking about their Lady Knights. That would be fun….

Review? Please?

-AE


End file.
